快捷键与命令
Hotkeys are keys or key-combinations for use within a match which, when typed, provide quick access to certain aspects of the game. Commands can be typed into the chat console either within a match, or in other PVP.net chat windows, though some (such as champion laughter, jokes, and dances) will only have the specified effect within a match. Hotkeys Note: The Hotkeys listed here bound on their standard keys. * Q''' - Use champion's 1st ability. For abilities that target a champion, you must follow this by either left-clicking the champion or pressing F1-F5 to target a team member. Same for W, E, and R. * '''W - Use champion's 2nd ability. * E''' - Use champion's 3rd ability. * '''R - Use champion's ultimate ability. * Ctrl+'Q' - Add an ability point to the champion's 1st ability. * Ctrl+'W' - Add an ability point to the champion's 2nd ability. * Ctrl+'E' - Add an ability point to the champion's 3rd ability. * Ctrl+'R' - Add an ability point to the champion's ultimate ability. * Alt+'Q' / Q'+'F1 - Cast champion's 1st ability on self (must be a support spell). * Alt+'W' / W'+'F1 - Cast champion's 2nd ability on self (must be a support spell). * Alt+'E' / E'+'F1 - Cast champion's 3rd ability on self (must be a support spell). * Alt+'R' / R'+'F1 - Cast champion's 4th ability on self (must be a support spell). * Shift+'Q' - Smart cast champion's 1st ability. * Shift+'W' - Smart cast champion's 2nd ability. * Shift+'E' - Smart cast champion's 3rd ability. * Shift+'R' - Smart cast champion's 4th ability. * A''' - Attack Move (Champion moves to point, stopping to attack any enemies along the way). * '''S - Stop Command (Champion stops their current course of action). * H''' - Hold Command (Hold works like Stop, but is toggled while held down). * '''D - Cast 1st Summoner spell. * F''' - Cast 2nd Summoner spell. * 'Numbers '('''1 '''to 6') - Use Item in corresponding inventory slot. * '''B' or 7''' - Recall (formerly known as Blue Pill). * '''Esc - Close current window, such as the shop. * M''' - Open Map for the current Field of Justice. * '''C - Open champion statistics page. * G''' - Toggle alert ping cursor. * '''Y - Lock camera on champion. * Space - Center camera on champion (holding Space will hold the camera on the champion until released). * O''' - Open match stats page/leaderboard. * 'Tab '- Open match stats page/leaderboard (unlike O, the screen will disappear when the Tab button is released) * '''V - Toggle retreat ping cursor. Clicking with this hotkey on an allied champion (or their icon in the upper left area of the screen) will show an alert telling that specific champion to fall back. * Ctrl+'L' - Cycle through minion health bar views. * Shift+'L' - Turn off champion health bars. * Shift+'K' - Turn off summoner names above champion health bars. * P''' - Open item shop. * '''Arrow keys - Scroll camera in the corresponding direction. * Alt+'left click' - Ping location. * Ctrl+left click - Retreat Ping location. * Alt+'right click' - Command Pet (E.g ). * Shift+'right click' - Attack Move. * F2-F5 - Move camera to corresponding ally champion (camera must be unlocked). * F12 - Take a screenshot. * Alt + - -- removes HUD * Enter - Create chat cursor. * Shift+Enter - Open chat with "/all" already written. * Ctrl+F - Toggle the numeric frames-per-second and latency display. * Z''' - Open chat history. * '''1-6 - Use designated Active Ability Items. * ~''' (tilde key) - Allows you to select only champions when using champion abilities or summoner spells. Many more hotkeys were listed by Rioter "HoHums" here, although many are for internal use only: http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=15644321#15644321 Commands League of Legends in-game chat gives the possibility to perform some actions during the game: * '''/help - Lists / commands and provides descriptions * /surrender or /ff - Starts vote for team surrender * /joke, /j '''or '''Ctrl+1 - Plays Champion's joke * /taunt, /t or Ctrl+'2' - Plays Champion's taunt * /dance, /d or Ctrl+3 '- Starts the Champion dance sequence * '/laugh, /l '''or '''Ctrl+4 - Plays Champion's laugh PvP.net provides players with the ability to chat with friends who are currently in an active session of League of Legends. For players in the AIR client, this process is as simple as opening a chat window through your buddy list. Players in-game will be able to send messages to players in the PvP.net client, or even in other games of League of Legends by making use of the following chat commands, followed by a message: * /w "summoner name" - will send a message to another player. Summoner names are case sensitive. * /r - will send a message to the last player who sent you a message. Note that it will automatically add the recipient after /r. * /all - will send a message to all players in the current match (useful if you forgot to press shift + enter). PvP.net provides players with the ability to block unwanted messages from other players through the use of the following commands: * /mute "summoner name" - will mute all text from a player for the duration of your current game session. * /ignore "summoner name" - will mute a player during this game session and all subsequent game sessions. File Location for Keybindings The file that holds the keybindings can be found here: *\Riot Games\League of Legends\Config\input.ini Some people have trouble changing the keybindings through the in-game interface. Editing this file is an alternate way of changing your keybindings. In particular, the game UI forbids assigning Shift modified key-bindings to the basic champion abilities, so editting the file is the only way to achieve this. If the file does not exist it means that you have not changed your keybindings yet. If so, you can make a new file in the aforementioned folder and name it "input.ini", although it is recommended that you go into a practice game and modify some keybinds instead so you can be sure you're editting the correct file. Another thing to note is that it's wise to test your keychanges in a tutorial game and if it does not work, go to the ingame menu for keybindings and press the "reset to default" button, or end the tutorial game and delete the "input.ini" file Below is a list of the items that can be changed. Be aware that the header shown in bold MUST be present. 'Also, it is not necessary to include all items, just the ones you want to change. So for example if you want to switch around the smartcast and normal cast keybindings, you just use the ''evtCastSpell1 ''through ''evtCastAvatarSpell2 ''section and the ''evtSmartCastSpell1 ''through the ''evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2 ''section. Any items not explicitly mentioned use the default values listed above. 'GameEvents evtCastSpell1=q evtCastSpell2=w evtCastSpell3=e evtCastSpell4=r evtCastAvatarSpell1=d evtCastAvatarSpell2=f evtLevelSpell1=Ctrlq evtLevelSpell2=Ctrlw evtLevelSpell3=Ctrle evtLevelSpell4=Ctrlr evtSelfCastSpell1=Altq evtSelfCastSpell2=Altw evtSelfCastSpell3=Alte evtSelfCastSpell4=Altr evtSelfCastAvatarSpell1=Altd evtSelfCastAvatarSpell2=Altf evtSmartCastSpell1=Shiftq evtSmartCastSpell2=Shiftw evtSmartCastSpell3=Shifte evtSmartCastSpell4=Shiftr evtSmartCastAvatarSpell1=Shiftd evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2=Shiftf evtUseItem1=1 evtUseItem2=2 evtUseItem3=3 evtUseItem4=4 evtUseItem5=5 evtUseItem6=6 evtUseItem7=7 evtSmartCastItem1=Shift1 evtSmartCastItem2=Shift2 evtSmartCastItem3=Shift3 evtSmartCastItem4=Shift4 evtSmartCastItem5=Shift5 evtSmartCastItem6=Shift6 evtShowCharacterMenu=c evtShowScoreBoard=o evtOpenShop=p evtShowConsole = Return,NumEnter evtShowAllConsole = Shift Return, Shift NumEnter evtChatHistory=z evtCameraLockToggle=y evtCameraSnap=Space evtSelectSelf=F1 evtSelectAlly1=F2 evtSelectAlly2=F3 evtSelectAlly3=F4 evtSelectAlly4=F5 evntPlayerPingCursor=g evntPlayerPing=alt1 evntPlayerPingCursorDanger=v evntPlayerPingDanger=ctrl1 evtPlayerAttackMoveClick=Shift 2 evtPlayerAttackMove=a,x evtPlayerHoldPosition=h evtPlayerStopPosition=s evtPetMoveClick = Alt 2 evtPetReturn = Alt 1 evtPlayerMoveClick=2 evtOnUIMouse4Pan=3 evtEmoteJoke=Shift 1 evtEmoteTaunt=Shift 2 evtEmoteDance=Shift 3 evtEmoteLaugh=Shift 4 evtShowHealthBars=Shift l evtToggleMinionHealthBars=Ctrl l evtShowSummonerNames=Shift k evtDrawHud=F5 evtScrollUp=Arrow evtScrollDown=Arrow evtScrollLeft=Arrow evtScrollRight=Arrow HUDEvents evtToggleFPSAndLatency=Ctrl f Below is an example file that only switches the smartcast and normal cast keys. GameEvents evtSmartCastSpell1 = q evtSmartCastSpell2 = w evtSmartCastSpell3 = e evtSmartCastSpell4 = r evtSmartCastAvatarSpell1 = d evtSmartCastAvatarSpell2 = f evtCastSpell4 = rShift evtCastSpell3 = eShift evtCastSpell2 = wShift evtCastSpell1 = qShift evtCastAvatarSpell1 = dShift evtCastAvatarSpell2 = fShift As of the Skarner patch (V1.0.0.123), there is now a new keybinding available: Smart + Self Cast. This new setup is nearly identical to the old smartcast except in one regard: spells that you can target on yourself you can now cast to yourself by pressing the key with the mouse over any invalid target. For example, with this setup you can apply Morgana's Black Shield to yourself by pressing the self + smartcast key and having your mouse over anything that is not an allied champion. For those of you who want to edit the input.ini file, here is an example of self + smartcast applied to the standard keys: GameEvents evtSmartPlusSelfCastSpell4 = r evtSmartPlusSelfCastSpell3 = e evtSmartPlusSelfCastSpell2 = w evtSmartPlusSelfCastSpell1 = q evtSmartPlusSelfCastAvatarSpell1 = d evtSmartPlusSelfCastAvatarSpell2 = f evtCastSpell4 = rShift evtCastSpell3 = eShift evtCastSpell2 = wShift evtCastSpell1 = qShift evtCastAvatarSpell1 = dShift evtCastAvatarSpell2 = fShift Switching primary and secondary mouse buttons LOL does not support the setting within operating systems that switch primary and secondary buttons, nor does it allow the changing of these within the in-game client. To switch these buttons you must use the following input.ini (which includes settings omitted from the previous example). GameEvents evtPlayerSelectClick = 2 evtPlayerMoveClick = 1 evtPlayerAttackMoveClick = Shift 1 evtPetMoveClick = Alt 1 evtPetReturn = Alt 2 HUDEvents evtOnUIMouse1 = 2 evtOnUIMouse2 = 1 evtOnUIMouse3 = 3 evntHudMoveableSelect = 2 evtOrbitCamera = Ctrl2 Patch History . V1.0.0.32: * Added chat commands: ** "/r" replies to the last person who whispered you. ** "/mute " will block all in-game chat from that player. V0.9.25.24: * Added "stop command" and bound it to V. ** Holding down H works like the stop command until the key is released. V0.9.22.16: * Added "Chat history toggle" and bound it to Z. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Holding down the tilde key (~) will now allow you to select only champions. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Added Alt+Enter command for full screen/windowed mode toggling. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Scoreboard can now be activated by holding down the Tab key. May 9, 2009 Patch: * Shop can now be toggled with P. April 25, 2009 Patch: * Holding down the Spacebar will now lock your camera to your champion until you release it. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Removed the "click to upgrade" button for ability level-ups. ** You can now level up skills using Alt+Q, Alt+W, Alt+E, and Alt+R. Alpha Week 7: * Added "Minion health bar toggle" and bound it to L. * All health bars toggle now bound to Shift+L. Alpha Week 6: * Esc now closes the chat box and erases any text in it. Alpha Week 5: * Pressing Esc now works to close all menus. * Health bar toggle is now bound to L instead of F. * Added hold position/stop key and bound it to H. * Added an attack move command and bound it to X. * Scoreboard toggle now bount to O instead of T. * is now bound to B and has been added as a button in the HUD. }} Category:Hotkeys Category:Gameplay elements de:Schnelltasten und Befehle en:Hotkeys and commands es:Hotkeys and commands